waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
Home Alone 2: Lost in New York is a 1992 American Christmas comedy film written and produced by John Hughes and directed by Chris Columbus. It is the second film in the Home Alone series and the sequel to Home Alone. Macaulay Culkin reprises his role as Kevin McCallister, while Joe Pesci and Daniel Stern reprise their roles as Harry and Marv. Catherine O'Hara, John Heard, Rob Schneider, Tim Curry, Dana Ivey, and Brenda Fricker are also featured. In the film, taking place one year after the events of Home Alone, Kevin and his family decide to take a trip to Florida, but Kevin accidentally boards the wrong plane and ends up in New York City. He tries to make do with what he has, such as using his father's credit card to stay at the Plaza Hotel, but is soon confronted by the recently-escaped Wet Bandits. Using his wits to survive and befriending unlikely locals, Kevin must outrun and out-prank his old enemies again, while his family tries desperately to find him. Principal photography took place from December 9, 1991 to May 1, 1992;45 the film was shot in Winnetka, Illinois; O'Hare International Airport in Chicago; Evanston, Illinois; and New York City. The film became the second most financially successful film of 1992, earning over $173 million in revenue in the United States and $359 million worldwide against a budget of $20 million. The film is also notable for featuring a cameo from Donald Trump, who had owned the Plaza Hotel at the time of the film's production.6 Along with the original Home Alone film, Home Alone 2 is often considered a classic holiday film, and often ranks highly among top-rated Christmas Film lists.7 A further sequel featuring a new cast and characters, Home Alone 3, followed five years later in 1997. Plot The McCallister family is preparing to spend Christmas in Miami, and gathers at Peter and Kate's Chicago home. Peter and Kate's youngest son, Kevin, sees Florida as contradictory to Christmas, due to its lack of Christmas trees. Later, at a school pageant, Kevin's brother Buzz pulls a prank against him, causing Kevin to retaliate and ruin the pageant. Buzz half-heartedly apologizes, but Kevin berates his family before storming to the attic, wishing to have his own vacation alone. Because Peter had accidentally unplugged the alarm clock, the family oversleeps again. At the airport, Kevin stops to replace the batteries in his Talkboy with new ones from Peter's bag. Losing sight of his family, Kevin inadvertently boards a flight to New York City after mistakenly following a man dressed like Peter. Upon arrival in New York City, Kevin decides to tour the city. While there, Kevin meets a homeless woman tending pigeons in Central Park, which frightens him. Kevin goes to the Plaza Hotel, where he uses Peter's credit card to check in. Meanwhile, Harry and Marv, now calling themselves the "Sticky Bandits", have travelled to New York after escaping during a prison riot. On Christmas Eve, Kevin visits a toy store where he meets its philanthropic owner, Mr. Duncan. Kevin learns that the proceeds from the store's Christmas sales will be donated to a children's hospital, and provides a donation. As a token of appreciation, Mr. Duncan offers Kevin a pair of ceramic turtledoves as a gift, instructing him to give one to another person as a sign of eternal friendship. After encountering Harry and Marv, Kevin runs away, and returns to the Plaza. The hotel's concierge, Mr. Hector, confronts Kevin about the credit card, which has been reported stolen. Kevin flees the hotel after evading the staff but is ambushed by Harry and Marv, who brag about their plan to break into the toy store at midnight, just before Kevin manages to escape. After landing at Miami International Airport, the rest of the family discovers that Kevin is missing. After tracking the whereabouts of the credit card, they fly to New York. Meanwhile, Kevin goes to his uncle Rob's townhouse, only to find the house vacant and undergoing renovations while Rob and his family are in Paris. In Central Park, he again encounters and befriends the pigeon lady. They go to Carnegie Hall, where the pigeon lady explains how her life collapsed when her lover left her. Kevin encourages her to trust people again, and promises to be her friend. After considering the pigeon lady's advice that he perform a good deed to make up for his misdeeds, he decides to prevent Harry and Marv from robbing the toy store. Having rigged the townhouse with booby traps, Kevin arrives at the store during Harry and Marv's robbery, takes their picture, and breaks a window, triggering the alarm. He then lures them to the townhouse, where they spring the traps and suffer various injuries. While the duo searches for Kevin outside of the townhouse, he calls the police, and lures them into Central Park, where they capture him. Before they can shoot him, the pigeon lady intervenes and incapacitates them with birdseed. Kevin then sets off fireworks to signal the police, who arrive shortly after to arrest Harry and Marv, finding Kevin's evidence against them. At the toy store, Mr. Duncan finds a note from Kevin, explaining the robbery. Remembering his fondness for Christmas trees, Kate finds Kevin making a wish at the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree, and they reconcile. On Christmas Day, a truckload of gifts arrive at the McCallisters' hotel room from the toy store as a reward for Kevin foiling the robbery. Kevin reconciles with the rest of his family, and goes to Central Park to give the pigeon lady the second turtledove, cementing their friendship. Buzz receives the bill for Kevin's stay and shows it to Peter, who suddenly yells "Kevin, you spent $967 on room service?!" at which point Kevin runs back to the hotel. Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister * Joe Pesci as Harry Lime * Daniel Stern as Marv Merchants * Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister * John Heard as Peter McCallister * Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister * Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister * Maureen Elisabeth Shay (who replaces Angela Goethals) as Linnie McCallister * Mike Maronna as Jeff McCallister * Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister * Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister * Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister * Kieran Culkin (Macaulay Culkin's younger brother) as Fuller McCallister * Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister * Diana Rein as Sondra McCallister * Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister * Brenda Fricker as the Pigeon Lady * Tim Curry as Mr. Hector the concierge * Eddie Bracken as Mr. E.F. Duncan * Rob Schneider as Cedric the bellhop * Dana Ivey as Hester Stone the desk clerk * Ralph Foody as Johnny * Rip Taylor, Jaye P. Morgan, and Jimmie Walker as themselves * Ally Sheedy as New York ticket agent * Chris Columbus as Duncan's Toy Chest patron * Sandra Macat as Flight Attendant * Karen Giordano as Streetwalker #1 * Fran McGee as Streetwalker #2 * Donald Trump as himself * Clare Hoak as Susie * Ron Canada as Cop in Time Square * Leigh Zimmerman as Fashion Model * Steve Sivak as Chours Director